He Knows
by suspensegirl
Summary: Marcus breaks up with Blair...several months into the school year, after finally understanding that he'll never be enough for her and that she's not over Chuck. Oneshot. R & R!


A/N: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL!!

……

"Blair!" Marcus called from the foyer. He had arrived early to pick up Blair for school. It had been a daily ritual since her schooling had started up again and it gave her a chance to show off her new prince charming that, in her mind, was a much better rebound than Chuck had ever been.

"Coming sweetie," she sang out, fixing the last rumples in her dress and putting the final touch to her hair trappings, a silver studded headband. She came skipping down the stairwell, barely touching the hand rail as she glided down what she knew so well. She came to a spinning stop into Marcus's arms and he greeted her with a warm kiss, though not warm enough for her taste. She smiled wildly at him. "I'm ready," she said.

He cracked a grin, guided her out the door, waving goodbye to Eleanor on the way out.

…

Everything seemed to be going well. Blair was smiling at Marcus, commenting on everything she loved about him. He still had not slept with her, but she wasn't going to bring it up again. After everything that happened with Chuck during the black out, she was lucky Marcus didn't dump her on the spot. He was having HUGE trust issues with her, and they weren't out of the blue. As hard as Blair tried to concentrate on Marcus and their seemingly perfect relationship, minus defects…she always found herself coming back to thinking of Chuck. Marcus never kissed like Chuck. His kisses were almost stiff in comparison. She sighed, and Marcus looked at her.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, endearingly taking her hand in his own.

She shook her head. "No, I just don't want to go to school," she chuckled.

He just smiled at her and nodded knowingly. "It'll be all worth it in the end," he said. Blair forced a smile back. If it had been Chuck she had told that to, he would've made an excuse for them to skip out for the day, probably making out for most of it in the park, or in her bedroom, or some bizarre place he had come up with. She leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. Sure, they were in a limo and it was great. Blair loved being in limos, but it was somehow empty without the presence of that bad boy Bass sitting right next to her.

Marcus let go of her hand and turned to look the other way. Blair hardly noticed until he had cleared his throat and squeezed her knee. "Yes?" she asked, turning to him.

"Blair, I feel like you're trying too hard," he said.

She sighed. Now she knew he could tell she was trying to make up so hard for what she'd done. She cared for Marcus and kissing Chuck in the blackout was just about the stupidest mistake she could've done. She knew it had been him all along, she knew it would be cheating if she blew out that candle and let him do god knows what to her, but she wanted him so bad and she knew in her heart Marcus would never fully satisfy. "Just trying to make up for lost time," she said, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

Now it was his turn to sigh. "I can't trust you, Blair."

Her mouth dropped in shock. Nothing came out. "I…uh….bu—"

He shushed her. "I really, really like you Blair. But you're clearly not over Chuck."

Blair turned around almost completely and took Marcus' hands fiercely in her own. "I'm trying so hard for you, Marcus. I want to be with you."

He looked down at their caressing hands and lifted hers to his mouth for a tender kiss. "I know," he said. "But it's not enough."

The car came to a stop. He opened the door and helped her out, kissing her forehead before leaving her forever. She was almost speechless, but forced herself to speak. "Marcus, you're not even giving us a chance," she said. She was nowhere near tears, but she was disappointed in herself for obviously not trying harder.

He smiled tenderly. "I've given us many chances," he said, cradling her head in his hand. "But I see the way you look at him. You may not be consciously trying to make him jealous by dating me, but deep down you're just waiting for him to come win you back."

Her mouth opened in shock again. "That's not—that can't be true," she said, with great uncertainty.

He just shook his head. "Yes, but how would you know?"

She shook her head in disgust of herself. "It's not about your title," she insisted.

"I didn't say it was," he whispered.

"But how can you just—I mean," she tried to put words together, but nothing would come. She gave up and just let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to be your rebound, Blair."

"You're not!"

"I am," he said, quite calmly.

"I hate him!" she said, trying desperately to make Marcus reconsider his decision.

Now Marcus laughed. "No, you love him," he said.

Blair's eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't believe he was taking this so far. "No one could love that Chuck Basstard—" her voice escalated.

He put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Except you."

Again, she was speechless. He leaned down and kissed her warmly on the cheek. Then, he moved to whisper in her ear. "It's been fun, Blair. I really did care about you." Then, he rose up smiled at her and turned to walk away. She just stood there, not knowing what to do. This was clearly all Chuck's fault. She turned to go inside the school building and glanced at a familiar figure at his locker. Chuck Bass. No girls surrounded his locker and for the lot of them that passed him by, he didn't even give them a second look. But when Blair started walking down the hall, he caught her gaze and could not look away. It was hard for her and even glaring at him did not do much, but eventually she focused her gaze on the classrooms and not that beautiful boy. She sighed as she landed slowly in her desk of her homeroom class. She leaned forward on her hands. Deep down she knew Marcus had been right. She was not over Chuck. Hadn't been for all these months back in school. She had been hoping Marcus would change all that, but he hadn't. He had only finally realized that his words were from the White Party, from the blackout couldn't have been any more true…they did deserve each other…she wanted Chuck, and not even a Lord from England was going to change that. What completely blew her mind though, was the fact that Marcus knew she loved him even before she did. She was so focused on hurting Chuck that she hadn't realized she had fallen for him. If you really want someone, you make them fight for you. And goodness knows she had done more than enough of that over the school year.

The teacher began tapping her wooden stick on the chalkboard in order to get the attention of the students. Blair was forced out of her thoughts and into the academics for life. Somehow it all seemed a little bit easier to comprehend.

……………..

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
